dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Erlking
The Erlking, or "Lord Herne",Cold Days, ch. 5 is a wyldfae. He is the Lord of the Goblins, and a peer to the Faerie Queens. He first appears in Dead Beat. Description The Erlking is a hunter spirit associated with primal violence. According to Erlking's book he isn't part of the Winter Court or the Summer Court, defining him as a wyldfae. The Erlking holds dominion over the spirits of fallen hunters, the energy of the hunt: excitement, hunger and bloodlust. He can call those spirits in the forms of great black hounds, then ride the winds and forests of the Wild Hunt. He carries great power as he does this.Dead Beat, ch. 21 Character / Nature *The Erlking is devious, cunning, strong, and swift.Dead Beat, ch. 21 *He was not an evil being, he was a "force of nature, power and violence without conscience or restraint."Dead Beat, ch. 33 *Regarding children's deaths, the various tales say he either: preys on children, heralds their deaths, or he's a guardian making sure the souls of children aren't harmed or diverted as they leave their bodies.Dead Beat, ch. 20 Powers *Some say he's among the top faerie nobles other say he's equal to the Faerie Queens.Dead Beat, ch. 20 *He is one of the beings who can call up the Wild Hunt (a gathering of the more predatory beings of Faerie).Dead Beat, ch. 20 About / Details *He is about equal in power to Mab: the Erlking is to Goblins what Mab is to the Sidhe—he's their ruler.Dead Beat, ch. 21 *''Die Lied der Erlking'' is the book written about him by Samuel Peabody. *The Erlking was addressed as "Lord Herne" by Eldest Gruff.Cold Days, ch. 5 Physical Description Dead Beat: While trapped in Harry's circle he is over eight feet tall. He looks more or less human dressed in close-fitting leathers and mail. He had on a bucket-shaped helmet that covered his face, and huge stag horns rose up from the helmet. His eyes shone like amber fires through the slit of the visor. When he spoke to Harry, the words just appeared in his head.Dead Beat, ch. 33 Changes: In his own court, the Erlking sat in a great stone throne atop a huge dias, the side of which Harry and Susan assumed to be a big wall at first. *"And upon the throne sat a figure in black armor, covered from head to toe. He was huge, nine feet tall at least, and had a lean athletic look to him despite the armor. His helm covered his head and veiled his face with darkness, and great , savagely pointed antlers rose up from his helmet, though whether there were adornment or appendage I couldn't say. Within the visor of that helmet was a pair of steady red eyes, eyes that matched the thousands of others in the hall." Changes, ch. 35 *When he took off his helmet, it was seen that the horns were fixed to it. Though his face reflected the hideous asymmetries of his goblins, they were somehow transformed, "muted into a kind of roguish distinction." He had a crooked nose that was likely earned rather than born with. He had old faint scar, that added grace. He seemed to Harry to be "hand-crafted by a try master." His face held power, and so did his presence. He had the focus of a true predator who rarely missed his prey. He bowed with inhuman elegance and kissed Susan's hand. Changes, ch. 36 Cold Days: With his helmet off, he has shoulder-length, shaggy, light-brown, grizzly hair. His asymmetrical features held a roguish charm. He had gold-green eyes. The Erlking was dressed in hunter's leathers and his sword's hilt was made of an antler. Though huge, over seven feet tall, his physical presence suggests agility and grace, similar to that of a tiger. Cold Days, ch. 5 In the Series In Dead Beat, Mab tells Harry more about the Erlking. The Heirs of Kemmler (Necromancers) want to summon the Erlking in order to raise ancient and powerful spirits to devour them for power in a ritual spell called the Darkhallow. Heinrich Kemmler had learned a way to bind his will to shades, not just the dead (written in The Word of Kemmler).Dead Beat, ch. 21 Harry plans to call the Erlking and secure him so that the Heirs can't call him.Dead Beat, ch. 26 Harry goes to see Sheila who has perfect recall to tell him what was in the Die Lied der Erlking.Dead Beat, ch. 28 and 32 Later in Dead Beat, Harry Dresden summons the Erlking outside Murphy's house and traps him in a circle. He demanded to be realeased, inviting Harry to join him in the hunt. Harry refused. First he lets Harry feel the excitement of he hunt, then lets him feel the experience of being the hunted. After three refusals, he howls in rage unable to escape. Harry is hit on the head by Cowl allowing the Erlking to escape on his steed. He salutes Harry with his sword before he leaves to run havoc through Chicago.Dead Beat, ch. 33 After Harry defeats Cowl, using a resurrected Sue the Tyranosaurs, the Erlking finds him tired and helplessly weak. Impressed with his resolve and his use of a great, long dead predator, the Erlking spares him for now.Dead Beat, ch. 43 In Changes, Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez entered the Erlking's lair in the Nevernever by accident when attempting to flee from an attack by the Red Court led by Eebs at FBI Headquarters.Changes, ch. 35 The Eebs contradicted Harry's claim that he and Susan came there by chance. The Erlking orders a trial by combat to settle the matter. Harry and Susan battle the Ik'k'uox.Changes, ch. 36-37 In Cold Days, the Erlking—Lord Herne—attends the "birthday party" for Dresden, accompanied by Kringle and had a pleasant chat with Harry, Sarissa and Eldest Gruff. Kringle invited Eldest Gruff on the Hunt, who declined.Cold Days, ch. 5 Harry and Murphy later encounter the Erlking leading the Wild Hunt against them. Due to quick thinking, Harry is able to non-fatally shoot the Erlking and he defeated Kringle which established Harry's dominance over the Wild Hunt. He leads the Hunt against the Outsiders, with the Erlking serving him as a lieutenant.Cold Days, ch. 41 The Erlking, relishing a fight with the Outsiders, holds the creatures off while Harry tries to stop their plans.Cold Days, ch. 42 to 52 After the fight, Harry admits his suspicions to Kringle that he and the Erlking purposefully lost to Harry, as a way to assist in his fight. Kringle responded that the Hunt would not have followed him if Harry didn't take it, nobody gives command of the Hunt.Cold Days, ch. 53 Notes The lore about him was compiled into the book Die Lied der Erlking by Wizard Peabody. It is a collection of essays, stories, songs, lectures, accountings, sketches and poetry about him.Dead Beat, ch. 20 When Harry meets the Erlking again at court, we find out his name is Lord Herne. The English name "Erlking" derives from the German "Erlkönig" ("Alder King"); the latter in turn was mistranslated from a Danish name meaning "Elfking".Cold Days, ch. 5 Per Jim Butcher The Erlking associated with the summer season and is thus considered Summer King, despite being independent of the queens and their courts.[[Jim Butcher] Dragon-Con Q&A @6:30 of youtube video] Quotes :"Well," murmured the Eralking. "Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting. ~ The Erlking, When Harry and Susan and the Eebs with their contingent of Red Court vampires sudenly appeared whrough a Way landing inside his court in is Great Hall. Changes, ch. 36 :Harry: "I do thank thee for the for the compliment, O King. Though it is chance, not design, that brought me hither, I am humbled by thy generosity in accepting us into thine home as guests. Mine host." :Erking: "Ah caught out by mine own words, 'twould seem. Courtesy is not a close companion unto me, so perhaps it is meet that in a duel of manners, thou wouldst have the advantage. And this hall honors cleverness and wisdom as much as strength."Changes, ch. 36 :"Now I am reminded why I do not indulge in courtesy as do the Sidhe. Such matters delight them. I find that they pall swiftly."Changes, ch. 36 References See Also *Die Lied der Erlking'' by Samuel Peabody'' *Summer King *Wild Hunt *Wyldfae *Goblins *Faeries *Faerie (land) *Sidhe *Faerie Queens *Mab *Titania *Kringle *Eldest Gruff *Karrin Murphy *Demonreach *Cowl *Kumori *Heirs of Kemmler *Thomas Raith *Susan Rodriguez *Eebs *Esmeralda Batiste *Esteban Batiste *Ik'k'uox *Red Court *Red Court vampires *Outsiders *Nevernever External References *Erlking - Wikipedia *The Erlking | The Dresden Files | Obsidian Portal *Wild Hunt - Wikipedia *Erl King by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Der Erlkönig - Wikipedia *Goethe Gedichte: Erlkönig - German and English - Poetry Category:Faeries